Shadows of the Past
by Tess D
Summary: Sparks fly as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion meet again for the first time in years, but the thrill of blooming love doesn't last for long. Can the love of two generations quench a bitter thirst for revenge and repair dreams shattered long ago?
1. Prologue

Hey all! My name's Tess, and this is the prologue to my latest fanfic, Shadows of the Past. It's set in the Silver Millenium, and is a romance/action/drama kinda thing. I hope you enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Kodansha, Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Cloverway, etc.

"Shadows of the Past" by Tess: Prologue

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" shrieked young Princess Serenity, rushing into her mother's bedroom. "We're going to Earth!" Queen Serenity emerged from inside the closet.

"That's right, dear," she said. "Your mama has known the King and Queen of Earth for a long time and we're going to visit them."

"What are they like mama? Is their skin blue like the earth? Do they have four heads?" the small princess asked, flopping onto her mother's fluffy bed. Queen Serenity laughed.

"No, sweetie, they're just like us. You've seen them before, when you were a baby. You just don't remember. Now, I'm going to tell Henry to go ahead and send our luggage to Earth. Wait here, ok?" She nodded as her mother left the room. Princess Serenitystared at her reflection in the full-length mirror that stood next to the bed. Even at the young age of four, it was obviousthat Serenity would grow to be as beautiful as her mother. Big blue eyes lit up her face above her slightly upturned nose. Her golden hair was not yet long enough for the traditional style of the moon princesses and queens, so she wore it in two small buns that sat atop her head trailed by short blonde ringlets. Princess Serenity was an always-smiling ball of endless energy, and everyone in the Moon Palace loved her.

"Ready, honey?" Queen Serenity's voice came from the doorway a few minutes later.

"Of course mama!" Princess Serenity exclaimed, jumping off the bed and rushing towards her mother.

"Ok then. Hold on tightly to my hand-we're going to teleport to Earth."

"Ok mama!" Princess Serenity grasped the Queen's hand and closed her eyes as a bright red light engulfed them. Suddenly, it felt like there was a tremendous weight on Princess Serenity. "Mama! I feel heavy!" She opened her eyes.

"That's because we're on Earth. There's a lot more gravity on Earth than there is on the Moon, which makes you feel heavy."

We're here already?" Princess Serenity eagerly looked around the room they were standing in. A massive dome, painted light blue, was right above where they were standing. The rest of the high ceiling was white, and the floor was shiny black and white marble. Three thrones stood at the front of the room, shining in the light cast down from the many chandeliers in the room. But by far the prettiest things in the room were the giant French doors that ran all along one wall, giving a stunning view of an immense flower garden. The littleprincess itched to go outside and play. "Mama, it's so pretty!"

"I'm glad you like it little one," came a booming voice from behind them. The Princess and Queen spun around and were greeted with the sight of the King and Queen of Earth. King Maginus was tall, tan and muscular, with sandy brown hair, brown eyes, and a mustache. Queen Lara was a dramatic contrast to her husband. She was petite, with jet-black hair that fell to her waist, pale skin, ruby-red lips, and piercing blue eyes.

"Maginus! Lara!" exclaimed Queen Serenity, rushing towards them and giving them each a hug. "Oh it's been so long!"

"Too long," said Queen Lara, her eyes sparkling with tears of joy. "It's always so wonderful to see an old friend."

"Well Serenity, are you not going to introduce us to your

daughter?" King Maginus asked.

"Of course. Sweetie?" Queen Serenity called to her daughter, who had wandered off near the French doors. "Come over here and meet the King and Queen." Princess Serenity shyly approached the small group and hid behind her mother's skirt.

"My, you've grown," commented Lara in her soft voice. "Last we saw you, you were only nine months old." The princess peeked out from behind her mother.

"I'm four years old now!" she exclaimed, proudly holding up four small fingers. She emerged completely from her hiding place. "My name's Princess Serenity! Can I please go outside and play?"

"Serenity!" her mother scolded. "What about your formal introduction?"

"Oh, sorry mama!" Princess Serenity curtsied and said in a singsong voice, "I am Princess Serenity of the moon, daughter of Queen Serenity. I have four years of age. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Thank you child," said Lara, smiling. "Now go outside and play. Our son may be out in the gardens. I think you two will get along well."

"Thank you!" The little princess exclaimed, and raced to the doors and outside.

"She's adorable Serenity!" exclaimed Queen Lara. "And she's so bubbly and well-mannered." Queen Serenity laughed.

"Thank you. I don't know about the well-mannered part though." Maginus and Lara both chuckled.

"Come, Serenity-let us go have some tea," offered the King. "We have much to catch up on."

* * *

Princess Serenity skipped through the winding gardens, humming a made-up tune. She stopped when she approached a circular courtyard with a sparkling stone fountain in the middle. Thick green bushes gave the area a feeling of intimacy. She walked towards the bushes to get a closer look and gasped at what she saw. The flowers on the bushes were the most beautiful things that she had ever seen. They were blood red and gave off a wonderful scent. Some of the flowers were closed and resembled bells, while others were open and spread out. Princess Serenity reached up to pick one, but immediately swung her hand back when something sharp pricked her hand. 

"Owie!" she cried out, and examined her thumb. Fat tears welled up in her eyes and she began to sniffle at the sight of blood.

"Don't cry," said a voice behind her. She whirled around and saw a young boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?" sniffed the princess.

"Prince Endymion of Earth. Who are you?"

"P-princess S-serenity, from the moon. I came outside to play, but your f-flowers are m-mean!" Prince Endymion approached the bushes.

"They're not mean." He turned to inspect Serenity's thumb, and took a white handkerchief from his pocket. Tying it around her thumb, he said, "There. It's all better now."

"T-thank you." Prince Endymion went back to the bushes and carefully picked a flower.

"The flowers aren't mean," he said again. "They're roses-the most beautiful flowers in the universe." He showed her the flower. "See, they grow thorns so nothing can hurt them. You can cut the thorns off." The prince retrieved a small knife from his shoe and chopped the thorns off of the rose. "See? Here-you can keep it." He handed her the flower.

"Thank you, Prince Endymion." Serenity had stopped crying.

"You're welcome. How old are you?"

"Four!"

"Well, I'm six. I can take care of you while you're here. We can be best friends."

* * *

Meanwhile, Queen Serenity, Queen Lara, and King Maginus were sitting in a small lounge, sipping tea. Queen Lara lifted her cup to her lips and looked at Serenity from the corner of her eye. She set the cup down. "Honestly, Serenity, tell us how you've been?" sheprompted. Queen Serenity sighed. 

"I've been getting by," she said sadly. "If it weren't for my daughter I don't think I could go on. She reminds me so much of him. She has his eyes and his smile, not to mention his spirit. I often wonder if I'm doing anything right. It's hard to raise her without him. I have to be a mother and a father, a queen and a king. Even though it's been nearly four years there are still days when I'd like to just lie in bed and cry. I miss him so much! But Serenity keeps me going. I'll watch her grow, and one day fall in love and wed. I don't know what I would do without her."

* * *

Princess Serenity buried her face in her mother's dress, sobbing. A week had passed since their arrival on Earth, and they were in the throne room, preparing to teleport back to the moon. "Mama I don't want to go home!" she cried. "I want to stay here with Endy!" 

"Oh I know honey, but you can't. We have to go home."

"But I don't want to!"

"I'm sorry sweetie." The Queen knelt down so she was face-to-face with her daughter. "You'll see Prince Endymion again some day. And until then, you can write him letters. I can help you with them."

"Really?"

"I promise." Suddenly, the Princess felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned to see Prince Endymion standing there. Queen Serenity left the two of them to say her goodbyes to Maginus and Lara.

"Hi Sere," greeted Prince Endymion. Serenity just sniffled. Endymion extended his hand. Serenity gasped as she realized that he held her rose. "You dropped this. It's a present-to remember me by."

"Thank you, Endy!" exclaimed Princess Serenity, rushing to give him a hug. "Mama said we could write to each other. Will you, Endy? Please?"

"I promise," sniffed the young prince, a few tears leaking from his eyes. He quickly brushed them away. 'Boys aren't supposed to cry,' he told himself.

"Endy!" Princess Serenity sobbed. "I'm going to miss you! You're my best friend!" From a few feet away, Maginus, Lara, and

Serenity watched. It had always been a hope of theirs that their children would one day marry.

"It isn't too late you know," King Maginus commented. "To arrange a betrothal. They're still very young and-"

"No," Queen Serenity cut him off sharply. "Remember how it was with us? You loved Lara, and I loved..." Her voice trailed off. "That isn't the point. It would be wonderful if Serenity and Endymion one day wed. But that decision is not ours to make. They shall loveand wed whomever they choose."

* * *

End Prologue.

I hope you enjoyed that! It's a little bit slow in the beginning, but I promise the action kicks up later. If you'd drop me a line telling me what you think, I'd really appreciate it. Till next time!

Tess


	2. Chapter 1

Hey all! Enjoy Chapter 1! 

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Kodansha, Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Cloverway, etc.

"Shadows of the Past" by Tess: Chapter 1

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Princess Serenity sat down at her desk, writing a letter to Prince Endymion. They hadn't seen each other since 

they were toddlers, but had kept correspondence ever since.

"Dearest Endy," began Serenity in her loopy handwriting. "It seems as if it has been an eternity since I've heard from you. Are you well? I imagine that you're probably just very busy. Mother has certainly enjoyed keeping me busy. She says that she is 'preparing me for womanhood'. It's quite annoying, really. My lessons have become quite difficult in recent months. I abhor arithmetic, but I enjoy the study of the different languages of our universe. How are things on Earth? Everything here is fine, except for the fact that there is to be a ball this Saturday night. I cannot stand balls. I like the dressing up and dancing with friends, but I can't say I enjoy being made to waltz with men twice my age who have had a bit too much wine and whiskey. I don't know why they want to dance with me- I am but a gawky teenager! To be honest, I am not writing to talk about lessons nor balls. As of late, my mind has been preoccupied with something else. There is a man who now works at the palace collecting mail. His name is Theronious. I know this does not sound so bad, but whenever I see him, he has a horrible horrible look in his eyes and it frightens me so. I told the Princess of Mars, Rei, but she believes that I am overreacting. What do you think I should do? Please write me soon with your thoughts. Send my regards to your parents.  
-Serenity."

Serenity quickly sealed and addressed the letter, her small hands working quickly over the cream-colored parchment. Contrary to what Serenity had written in her letter, she was far from being gawky. With her shapely figure, big blue eyes, and hair almost down to her feet set in the traditional style of the moon, she was stunning. A knock at the door startled her. She went to open it and a shiver ran down her spine as she came face-to-face with the cold light gray eyes of Theronious. He was about a foot and a half taller than she was, and his stringy dirty blond hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Evening, princess," he said in a low voice.

"Good evening, Theronious," Princess Serenity answered, trying her hardest not to appear as nervous as she was.

"Have you any mail?" She handed him her letter. He read the front of the envelope and smirked. "Writing to Prince Endymion

again, are we?"

"That is none of your concern, Theronious. Now, I believe your job is only to collect the mail, not to look and see whom everyone is writing to. Good evening." With that, Serenity closed the door, not seeing the malicious smile that crept over Theronious's face.

* * *

Two nights later, Princess Serenity and her mother were enjoying dessert out on the terrace. Queen Serenity took a sip of her

coffee and then spoke, "Sweetheart, I've been saving some good news for you." The princess looked up from her cheesecake.

"What is it, mother?" Serenity asked eagerly. Queen Serenity's eyes twinkled, knowing how much joy this news would bring to her daughter.

"Well, perhaps I shouldn't tell you..."

"Oh please mother you must!"

"Very well then. Maginus, Lara, and Endymion are coming to visit us." A huge grin spread out over the princess's face.

"Oh that's wonderful news mother! Oh, I haven't seen them in years! When will they arrive?"

"That's the best part. They're coming tonight." Princess Serenity's jaw dropped. Her mother laughed. "I've known about it for some time but wanted to surprise you. They'll be here for the ball and they're staying for two weeks. Now, they should be arriving soon. Why don't you go freshen up a bit?" She winked at her daughter. "I hear Prince Endymion has grown up into quite a handsome young man." The younger Serenity rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Perhaps he has mother, but Endymion is my dearest friend and nothing more."

* * *

Serenity nervously chewed on her bottom lip. It was a few hours later, and she and her mother were standing in the throne room, awaiting the arrival of the Terran royal family. 'What will he look like?' she thought. 'Will speaking with him be awkward?' Granted, they wrote long letters to each other, but would things be different in person?

Suddenly, a blinding white light interrupted her thoughts. She shielded her eyes and turned towards the center of the room, a shiver of anticipation running down her spine. The white light faded away almost as quickly as it had come, and Serenity heard her mother speak. "Maginus! Lara! Endymion! Oh, it's been so long. Welcome to the Moon!" she exclaimed. Serenity lifted her hands from her face and looked at the visitors. King Maginus and Queen Lara had changed little since their last meeting with Serenity. The only differences were that King Maginus's sandy brown hair was now flecked with bits of gray, and Queen Lara's face was a bit more lined than it had been.

However, Serenity sucked in her breath as her eyes moved towards Prince Endymion. He was now six feet tall, with the same muscular build as his father and the same striking black hair and midnight blue eyes as his mother. "Endy!" Princess Serenity shrieked happily, running across the marble floor and tackling him in a bear hug. "Oh it's marvelous to see you again!" Endymion chuckled.

"Hello, Sere," he said. "It's good to see you, too." The princess gently pulled away, smiling, and curtsied deeply to the King and Queen.

"Welcome, your highnesses, to our home," she said.

"Child, there's no need for formalities," Queen Lara said kindly. She gently pulled Serenity up by the arm and enveloped her in a warm hug. "You are like family." Serenity smiled in gratitude and moved to King Maginus, hugging him as well. Queen Serenity cleared her throat.

"You must be famished," she said. "Come, we'll get you something to eat." With that, the five of them made their way towards the kitchens, Princess Serenity's spirits extremely high.

* * *

The next morning, Princess Serenity sat down in the room where she normally had lessons, feeling slightly glum. It seemed to her that it was a waste of time to learn about square roots and political policies and whatever else her mother felt like teaching her on a day that she could be spending catching up with Prince Endymion. She sighed. Endymion. Just the thought of him gave her butterflies in her stomach. When he had arrived in the throne room the day before, Serenity had felt a strange sensation. It was almost like-attraction? 'No,' she told herself. 'I only felt that way because it's been so long since I've seen him!'

A deep voice interrupted her thoughts and made her jump in her seat. "What are you doing, princess?" She whirled around and felt a hot blush rise in her cheeks. It was Endymion.

"Oh..h-hello, Endy," she stammered. "I'm waiting for my mother so we can start today's lessons." She made a face. "It's ridiculous, really, lessons when we have guests."

"Hmm. Well, I might be able to help you out, Sere."

"Really?" she asked eagerly. "How?"

"I just ran into your mother in the hall when I was looking for you. She told me where I could find you and she told me to tell you..."

"What? What did she say?"

"She told me to tell you that you can have the day off." A smile lit up Serenity's face. "And I've just the thing for us to do."

* * *

End Chapter 1

Hope you enjoyed that! See ya in Chapter 2!  
Tess


	3. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to Chapter 2 ;) 

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Kodansha, Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Cloverway, etc.

"Shadows of the Past" by Tess: Chapter 2

* * *

"Absolutely not," Princess Serenity refused. It was a short while later, and she and Prince Endymion were standing in the royal stables in front of a snowy white horse.

"C'mon, Sere," Endymion eagerly pleaded. "It's the fastest way to get there, not to mention the most fun."

"Endy, horses frighten me!"

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Endymion said gently, lacing his fingers with Serenity's. A shiver of excitement ran through her at his touch. He led her to the side of the horse and placed her hand on it. He then began to move it in a gentle stroking motion. The horse turned its head towards them and whinnied gratefully. "See? They're beautiful creatures, Sere, in need of love and affection just like anyone else." As he said this, Serenity felt his intense gaze boring into her.

'Love,' she thought. 'If only I could fall in love and be loved.'

"Now, Princess, are you ready to get on that horse?" Endymion asked, breaking her thoughts. Serenity hesitated, glancing nervously at the animal. "Sere," he said, removing his hand from hers and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Do you trust me?" She looked up into his clear blue eyes, and without hesitation, replied,

"With my life." A sweet smile spread over his face and he ran a hand over her cheek.

"Good. Now, let me get you on that horse." He gently picked Serenity up and placed her on the animal, swiftly jumped on himself, then led the horse out of the stables. Once outside, he turned to her. "You're going to have to hold on to me tightly." Serenity scooted closer to Endymion and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm ready," she said. Endymion smiled and shook the reins, sending the horse charging across an immense silver pasture dotted with pastel wildflowers. He glanced behind him at the Princess, her head resting on his back, her eyes tightly closed. Removing one of his hands from the reins, he found Serenity's hand and gently stroked it, calming her down. She opened her eyes and simply smiled at him. She moved closer to him and closed her eyes again, but this time, instead of being squeezed shut, they were just barely closed, as if she were dreaming a peaceful dream. Endymion turned back to the endless pasture. Zooming across the countryside, engulfed in each other's warmth, the two felt as if the world belonged to them and only them.

* * *

About an hour later, the two arrived at their destination. Serenity sucked in her breath at the sight. It was an light blue lake surrounded by immense trees silver trees. Sunlight sprinkled in through the trees, making the lake glitter like a precious gem. Endymion turned to Serenity. "Do you like it?" he whispered.

"Endy, it's beautiful," she breathed. Endymion dismounted the horse.

"I read about it years ago," he said. "It reminds me of home in the wintertime." He took Serenity's hand and made to help her dismount the horse.

"I can see-oh!" Serenity stumbled in her dismount. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the fall, but it never came. Her eyes opened and she found herself in Endymion's strong arms, him looking at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She felt her cheeks redden.

"Yes, thank you. I mean, not 'yes, thank you' yes I'm ok, thank you for, um, catching me," Serenity stuttered. Endymion laughed.

"Of course. Now, shall we have lunch?"

* * *

"That was delicious, Endy," Serenity complimented him. They had finished their lunch of turkey sandwiches and iced tea, and were now sitting on the edge of the lake, their feet in the water. "Do you do this often?" He gave her a sideways glance.

"What, spend time with beautiful girls?" Serenity turned a deep shade of purple, but let the comment go because she was unsure of what to say.

"No, I mean, do you picnic often?"

"I haven't in years, but when I was a little boy, it was my favorite thing to do. My parents and I would go have a picnic in the countryside once every month. Just us. My mother would make sandwiches and tea-I learned how from watching her. We would go out into a beautiful meadow-there was never anyone else there. Then we would sit and talk about everything-everything except politics. I wish we still did that sometimes," he finished wistfully.

"Why don't you?" Serenity asked gently.

"Well, you know how it is. When I began to get older, I started to think that it was stupid and I had better things to do than spend time with my parents," he explained. "I know I hurt their feelings. I must have been thirteen when I told them I didn't wantto do it anymore, and now, five years later, they're probably still hurting. I'm sorry...I shouldn't be talking about this. You must think I'm just a spoiled brat, arguing with my parents, when your father is..." his voice trailed off. "I'm sorry..."

"No, no, you are anything but a spoiled brat. Besides, my father died right after my birth. I remember nothing of him."

"But you often wish you did," Endymion said, more a statement than a question. Serenity looked up at him and nodded, her eyes filling with sadness.

"Every day," she whispered. Prince Endymion protectively wrapped his arm around Serenity's small frame.

"I'm sorry," Endymion said. "For bringing it up."

"No, don't be. I would rather confide in you than in anyone else." Prince Endymion then pulled the Moon Princess closer to him, and they sat there in peaceful silence for a long, long time.

* * *

End Chapter 2

Yay! Another chapter down...stay tuned for Chapter 3 :)

Tess


	4. Chapter 3

Hi...I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I know it's been kinda slow, but things start to pick up in this chapter. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Kodansha, Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Cloverway, etc.

"Shadows of the Past" by Tess: Chapter 3  
Written: 6-13-04

* * *

Princess Serenity sat down on her bed and sighed. It was the evening of the ball, and in a few minutes she would have to go downstairs and confront a barrage of people complimenting her on her coming of age. Courtiers from all over the Solar System would tell her how much she'd grown since the last time they saw her. Serenity scowled. The last time most of these people had seen her was when she was first born. Did they not expect her to grow over a course of sixteen years?

At least Endymion would be there. A slight blush crept over Serenity's cheeks at the memory of their picnic together. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't starting to feel something for him. It was almost as if she were-falling in love with him? She laughed at her foolishness. 'But that's impossible,' she scolded herself. 'Endy just sees me as a sister. Besides, there are probably plenty of beautiful girls swooning over him on Earth. I don't stand a chance.' It was a depressing thought.

Serenity got up to look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't deny that her dress was beautiful-she had even had some say in the design of it. It was made of smooth white silk with no other design-she liked to keep things simple. It curved into a sweetheart neckline with no straps, and flowed into a full skirt. She complimented the look with simple pearl jewelry. What Serenity saw in the mirror, however, was an awkward teenager playing dress-up. 'Well, I guess this is it,' she told herself. She gave her reflection a small smile and headed for the door.

* * *

The evening found Prince Endymion in his guest bedroom, getting ready for the ball. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and nervously ran a hand through his hair. Ever since his arrival on the Moon, he could think of only one person: Princess Serenity. Just the thought of her made his heart race. True, she had always been his dear friend, but he could not deny that in the past two days, he had been more attracted to her than he had been to any girl in his life. No-attraction didn't even begin to describe his feelings. It was almost as if he were falling in love with her. Endymion snorted aloud.

'Love?' he thought. He wasn't even sure what that was. 'Besides, Serenity sees me as her friend and nothing more. She couldn't have feelings for me. Right?'

* * *

Princess Serenity stood at the top of the stairs to the ballroom, a bundle of nerves. She hated entering balls alone, thousands of eyes upon her, judging her. She shuddered slightly at the thought. "I hate going in alone, too," said a deep voice from behind her, as if its owner had read her mind. She whirled around and was face-to-face with Prince Endymion. His breath caught in his throat as he drank in the sight of her. Where she had seen an awkward teenager, Endymion saw a beautiful woman wearing a dress that clung lightly to her curves yet still had a hint of girlish innocence to it.

"Wow. Sere, you look...beautiful." A crimson blush stained her cheeks, and she was once again unsure of what to say. Her blush deepened as she realized Endymion looked incredibly handsome. He wore his formal armor and a black and red cape over a black tunic. His raven hair spilled into his sparkling blue eyes and Serenity realized that it'd be wonderful to run her hands through his soft locks.

"Thank you Endy. You do, too. I mean-you look nice, too," Serenity stammered, internally scolding herself for the thought. Endymion chuckled and offered her his arm, and they went down the staircase as their names were announced. When they reached the bottom, Serenity was immediately assaulted by a group of four cheerful girls.

'The princesses of the inner solar system,' Endymion realized. Serenity had written about them many times. They were her guardians and closest friends. He smiled and decided to leave her there and go in search of his friends, who had arrived on the Moon earlier in the day. No sooner than he turned around, he saw the leader of his generals, Kunzite, across the room. He made his way over to him. "Evening, Kunzite," he greeted.

"Your highness," Kunzite said with mock formality. Endymion rolled his eyes.

"Having fun?" he asked. Kunzite snorted.

"Not nearly as much as you and Princess Serenity. I could feel the chemistry between you two over here." To hide his blush, Endymion turned to look at Serenity and her friends.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kunz"

"Oh, c'mon, don't try to hide it. I've known you your whole life and I've never seen you look at a girl the way you look at her." A boyish grin took over Endymion's face as he turned back to Kunzite, running a hand through his hair.

"All right, you caught me. She's amazing. I just hope I have a chance with her."

* * *

"All right, Serenity, you still haven't told us about the picnic you and Endymion went on the other day!" exclaimed Minako, the princess of Venus.

"You guys were gone all day!" Makoto, the princess of Jupiter said, winking at her. "Soooo, what happened?"

"Nothing happened. It was just a little picnic between friends," Serenity replied.

"Friends, huh?" said Ami, princess of Mercury.

"Just friends?" teased Rei, princess of Mars. "But you two make such a cute couple!" Serenity couldn't help but giggle.

"Do you guys really think so?" she asked. "Not that we'd ever, I mean, he's just a friend and..." her voice trailed off. Her friends

all rolled their eyes.

"Speaking of friends, Prince Endymion seems to have some good-looking ones," said Minako, craning her neck to look across the ballroom. Three other men had joined Prince Endymiobn and Kunzite. "Do you think he could introduce me? Specifically, to the one with the long silver hair?"

"No, the blonde is cuter," commented Rei.

"Personally, I like the one with the wavy brown hair," said Makoto.

"Zoisite is the most handsome," Ami said quietly.

"What? You're on first name terms with one of them?" exclaimed Minako. "How?"

"I met Zoisite earlier today. He came by the lab because he was bored," Ami replied, waving to the general with auburn hair and green eyes. "He's a doctor on Earth, and very smart, too." The girls all stared at the shy princess of Mercury, awestruck.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say our Ami has a little crush," teased Makoto. Ami turned a deep shade of purple.

"It's nothing like that!" she exclaimed. Serenity smiled as Ami vehemently denied having any feelings for Zoisite while the others teased her. Endymion often wrote to her about his generals, and she had met them earlier that day. How funny it would be if her friends all fell for his friends! She excused herself from the girls to go get some wine. As she approached the table, however, she was stopped by a deep, syrupy voice.

"Well, Princess, you're looking radiant, as always." Serenity turned, a sense of dread filling her at whom she knew she'd see.

"Good evening, Theronious," she greeted warily. "I hope you're well?"

"With you in the room, how could I not be?" he replied. His hungry gaze was making Serenity sick to her stomach. She uncomfortably crossed her arms over her chest. "Princess, may I have the honor of this dance?" he asked, extending his hand. Serenity's heart sank. She didn't want the man to touch her, but what choice did she have? She opened her mouth to speak.

"Why Theronious-"

"I'm terribly sorry good sir but I'm afraid Princess Serenity has already promised this dance to me," interrupted Prince Endymion, who had come out of nowhere. He spoke calmly, but his fiery blue eyes gave away his anger at the man. "Right, Princess?" Serenity nodded, feeling relieved that Endymion had come to her rescue. Endymion curtly nodded at Theronious before sweeping Serenity out onto the dance floor. Endymion kept staring at the man, his dislike for him intensifying by the minute. "Serenity, who is that?" Serenity shuddered.

"Theronious. I'm not sure if you got my last letter-," she began, but Endymion interrupted her.

"I did." He shook his head in disgust. "You're not overreacting at all. The way he was looking at you..." He tightened his hold of her waist. "Serenity, no man should ever treat you as if you were a piece of meat." His eyes narrowed as he looked at Theronious, who was sulking in a corner. He made a mental note to talk to Queen Serenity about the man tomorrow. "Ever." Warm goose bumps crept up Serenity's arms. It was strange, but Endymion's words had comforted her. Of course she knew she wasn't a piece of meat, but the protective tone that he used made her feel safe. Being held in Endymion's arms, zooming across the dance floor, hearing his comforting words, she felt as if Theronious were miles away. She was overcome with gratitude towards the Prince.

Suddenly, she was struck with an idea. "Endy?" she murmured.

"Yes?"

"There's something I'd like to show you." Endymion watched with a puzzled expression as Serenity took his hand and began leading him towards the back of the ballroom.

"Princess, where are we going?" He laughed. This was crazy. The Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon just didn't leave a ball together and not start rumors. He didn't care though. All that mattered to him was Serenity. She led him behind her mother's throne and pulled back some curtains to reveal a set of white French doors. She opened them and gestured for him to follow her. The doors led to a small balcony covered with a plant that resembled ivy, but was silver and marked with miniscule pale pink and blue flowers. An elegant stone bench sat in front of a trickling marble fountain. All in all, Endymion thought, it was very beautiful-and romantic, he couldn't help but notice. Butwhy had Serenity brought him here? He looked at her inquisitively.

She flashed him a brilliant smile. "Look straight ahead," she offered. He did, and was taken aback at the sight before him. It was the Earth-huge and a brilliant shade of blue-hanging before them. He felt an overwhelming surge of love and pride for his planet, and of affection for the girl who had brought him here. Princess Serenity had gone to the edge of the balcony and was resting her elbowson the smooth marble, staring at the Earth. "You can't see it better from anywhere else on the Moon. When I was a little girl, I discovered this balcony and used to come up here all the time. Mother never comes here. I think it reminds her of my father. It sounds silly, but I used to talk to the Earth when I felt I could confide in no one on the Moon-not unlike how I confide in you through our letters. It was almost as if I thought you could hear me if I talked to your planet. I don't know. It just looks so warm and inviting. A beautiful blue jewel hanging among the stars..." her voice trailed off.

She didn't know why she was spilling out her soul to him. It just felt right to her. Endymion just watched her throughout her entire confession, realization dawning in his eyes. It was strange. Her words had made him realize something about himself: he loved her, he was sure of it. He always had.

He wasn't saying anything-he thought she was crazy, she was sure of it. The pain his silence was causing her made her realize what she already knew: she was in love with him. She closed her eyes and a tear threatened to trail down her cheek. She couldn't take his silence much longer. A breeze blew, and Serenity shivered. Then suddenly, she felt herself enveloped in warmth. Her eyes shot open to see that Endymion had come up from behind her and wrapped his strong arms around hershoulders. "Endy?" she breathed.

"You know, Sere, the Moon looks beautiful from the Earth, too," he whispered in her ear. "But not as beautiful as its princess." Serenity's jaw dropped. She turned her head back to see Endymion grinning at her. "I love you, my princess. May I please kiss you?"A huge smile spread over Serenity's face as she turned and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, yes Endy, please yes! I love you, too!" was all she had time to say before his lips captured hers in an earth-shattering kiss.

* * *

Hours later, Serenity and Endymion stood at the door to Serenity's bedroom, ready to bid each other farewell for the night. It was Serenity who spoke first. "Endy," she began, gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. "This has been the most marvelous night of my life. Thank you so much." Endymion responded by encircling his arms around her waist and gently pressing her against the closed door. She giggled as she felt his hot breath against her ear.

"No, Serenity, thank you," he managed to whisper before she gently pulled his lips to hers. When they finally broke the kiss, he cupped her face in his hands. "Good night, love. I'll see you tomorrow." Serenity's heart caught in her throat at the new nickname.

"Good night," she replied, letting go of him and putting her hand on her doorknob. She watched him as he walked down the hall and flashed one last smile at her before disappearing around the corner. Serenity sighed happily, unable to contain the smile that spread over her face. She couldn't remember ever being this happy. However, as Serenity entered her room, the happiness inside of her quickly turned to terror as she felt the cool blade of a sword against her throat.

"Don't say a word, Princess," sneered a sickening voice that sent a chill down her spine. "Now shut that door."

* * *

End Chapter 3

Yay! A cliffhanger ;). I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was listening to Bonnie Tyler's "Total Eclipse of the Heart" all throughout writing the kissing scene. I think it inspired me...lol! Please let me know what you think so far!

Tess


	5. Chapter 4

Hi and welcome to Chapter 4 of Shadows of the Past! I hope this has been a good read so far :) Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Kodansha, Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Cloverway, etc.

Shadows of the Past by Tess: Chapter 4  
Posted: 7-1-04

* * *

Trembling, Serenity did as she was told as her attacker stepped into the light. "Theronious," she whispered angrily. The man smirked.

"Very good," he hissed. His hair had come untied, and he had a wild look in his eyes. "Looks like your precious little Prince Endymion can't save you now. Guess he isn't as magnificent as everyone says he is" Serenity's eyes narrowed in anger.

"You'll never be half the man Endymion is!" she spat. She cried out softly as Theronious flexed the sword against her throat, pressing her against the wall.

"I wouldn't be so bold if I were you, Princess. You seem to forget that I could end your life right now, if I so desired to." She glared at him with hatred, and then swiftly kicked his thigh, causing him to yelp in pain, falling to the ground and dropping the sword. She rushed to the door as quickly as her legs could carry her, but Theronious recovered too quickly. He threw himself in front of the closed door right before Serenity would have reached it. Her eyes widened in terror as he roughly grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. She opened her lips to let out a scream, but he clamped his free hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" he whispered into her ear. He gave a sickening laugh. "No matter. You can be tamed eventually." Fear coursed through Serenity's veins at his touch. What was he going to do to her? She seethed with anger at the man, and at herself for not reaching the door in time.

'Endy!' she cried out silently. 'Mother! Someone help me!'

* * *

A few rooms away, Prince Endymion fell to the ground, a terrible pain ripping through him. He clutched his head in agony. Suddenly, he heard Serenity's voice, distant and echoing, but unmistakable. 'Help me! Endy! Someone please help me!' His heart plunged into terror as he ran from his room, an angry cry erupting from his lips. He reached Serenity's room in seconds, and fear slipped through him like an ice cube at the sight he saw behind her door. Theronious had put a rough brown traveling cloak on Serenity, gagged her, and now had her pressed up against the wall, tying her hands in front of her.

"Let go of her!" he roared. Theronious turned around.

"Ah, if it isn't Prince Charming himself," he sneered, throwing Serenity to the ground. He emitted a false deep sigh. "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now." Theronious started towards him, but Endymion was quicker. Rage coursed through his veins at the thought of losing Serenity. He brutally punched Theronious square in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"Leave!" he screamed. "Leave this place and never come back!" He roughly kicked Theronious in the stomach, causing him to roll over and hit his head on one of Serenity's bedposts. His body then became eerily still. Endymion glared at the man with hatred before rushing to Serenity. He hugged her tightly. "Serenity," he murmured. "Serenity, what has he done to you?" He pulled away and made to undo the cloth that served as her gag, but a voice behind him made him freeze.

"Basic rules of warrior training, Endymion," it taunted. "Never turn your back on your enemy until you're completely sure he's fallen." Endymion prepared himself to stand and fight Theronious, but before he had a chance, something hard crashed down on his head and his world plunged into darkness. Theronious's cackle echoed throughout Serenity's room as she tried to scream Endymion's name. "Time to go, Princess," he hissed, roughly pulling her up by the arm. She struggled against him as he led her out of her room, down a staircase, and into the back gardens.

He pulled her through the trees to where a black stallion was waiting for them. Theronious grabbed Serenity's shoulders and hoisted her up onto the animal, painfully reminding her of the day she had spent with Endymion. She shuddered when he jumped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her so he could control the reins. She turned her head to look at him with hate-filled eyes. He only laughed and tugged at the reins, sending the horse charging through the gardens and out of the Palace gates.

Princess Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she turned her head and saw her home fading away into the distance. She thought of Endymion's unconscious form lying on her bedroom floor. 'Please let Endy be ok,' she prayed silently. 'Please!' She wanted nothing more than to bury her head in her hands and sob, but she tried to control herself. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, as if to squeeze out her tears. 'I will not give this man the pleasure of seeing me cry.'

* * *

The temperature began to drop steadily as they rode through a narrow passage lined with sparkling white trees on either side. Wild plants native to the Moon bloomed all around in the silver soil. At any other time, Serenity would have found it beautiful, but the unfamiliarity of the path only filled her with more terror. Suddenly, something on her wrist caught her eye. Her pearls. Of course-why hadn't she thought of it? She could try and leave some kind of trail. She was determined to escape from wherever Theronious was taking her, but she needed to know her way back. Hopefully, she'd be able to see the pearls in the soil. She stole a glance at Theronious, who smiled evilly at her. It was too dark, and he was too focused on the path, for him to notice anything that Serenity did in her lap. With some effort, Serenity brought her left thumb to the bracelet on her right wrist and pulled as hard as she could. The chain holding the pearls together gave way and the smooth beads fell into her open left palm. She weakly smiled in the dark, and flicked one pearl onto the ground. A few minutes later, she flicked away another one. It wasn't much, but a small fire of hope was lit inside of her as they rode off into the night.

* * *

Serenity was shivering violently as Theronious drew the horse to a halt. They had reached their destination: an immense stone manor almost completely hidden by trees and other foliage. Snow fell steadily on the already-blanketed ground. Suddenly, Serenity felt Theronious violently grab her and roughly press a foul-smelling brown cloth over her face. Instinctively, she held her breath as she struggled against him. "Give it up, Princess," he hissed. Serenity continued to hold her breath and tried to get out of Theronious' grip, but he was too strong. Her head was pounding and her chest felt as if it would burst at any second. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore--she breathed. She took in the cloth's vile smell in great big gulps. Dizziness engulfed her and black spots started to form in front of her eyes. She helplessly slumped over and fell off of the horse into the frigid snow. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Later, Serenity awoke, her eyelids too heavy for her to lift. It had seemed like hours since she and Theronious had reached the manor. She wasn't sure what kind of drug had been on the cloth, but it had left her feeling nauseated and weak. Her bonds had been removed, and she could tell that she was lying down on something. She could feel the heat and hear the crackle of a fire nearby. Suddenly, she heard a man speak.

"You have done well, Theronious," he said. The man's voice sounded oddly familiar to her. "I assume you followed your orders and did not touch her?"

"I did not touch her, sir. I will have to admit to you that it was tempting though. She is very beautiful," Theronious replied. Disgust filled

Serenity at his comments.

"Good. Do not worry Theronious, you'll receive your reward soon."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, leave us."

"Yes, sir." Serenity heard a door close. Fear filled her body. Who was this man? Why did he want her? She struggled to open her eyes and view her surroundings. She was in a medium-sized room with a cherry wood floor decorated with burgundy carpets. She lay on a cream-colored chaise lounge that had been placed next to a stone fireplace. Across the room were some bookshelves and a cabinet filled with wine and liquor. To her right was a cherry wood desk and chair with two other chairs in front of it. A voice made her jump.

"I see that you're awake, Serenity," the same man from earlier said coldly. She sat up and saw a tall older man standing by the doorway. It was strange--the man's appearance was as eerily familiar to Serenity as was his voice. He had sleek, shoulder-length gray hair and clear blue eyes. He was dressed in a white tunic, black breeches, and knee-high black boots.

"Where have you taken me to?" she asked angrily. "Kidnapping the Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom is a crime punishable by death!" The man laughed.

"Though your regal attitude is impressive for a girl of your age, you cannot intimidate me, Serenity." She glared at him as he walked across the room and leaned against the desk. "I'm pleased that Theronious was able to bring you here without much trouble, except for that Prince Endymion." His eyes flashed with hatred. "No better than his father, always trying to be noble and dashing. Pompous idiots, the both of them." Rage filled Serenity.

"You're sick! Endymion and his father are kind and loving men!" Realization dawned in the stranger's eyes.

"Ah. So I see you have feelings for the Prince."

"I love him!" For a minute, a something akin to pain flashed in the man's eyes. However, he quickly regained his composure and continued.

"And he returns your sentiments?"

"Yes." He laughed.

"You're so naive, Serenity. Don't you know that the Terran royal family has been trying to get one of its princes to marry a Moon Princess for years? All they want is a secure alliance with the Moon! Endymion doesn't truly love you!"

"You're wrong! Besides, the Moon is closely allied with the Earth without the ties of marriage. My mother is close friends with the King and Queen!"

"Oh, how little you know, Serenity. Your mother isn't fit to rule, which is why, for sixteen years now, I've been planning to take over her kingdom!" Serenity's eyes blazed with fury.

"You'll never succeed!" she spat.

"Yes...your mother agrees with you...or else she would have sent someone after me years ago."

"What are you talking about? How do you know my mother? Who are you?" The man cackled evilly.

"It's time for the lie you've been living with to come undone, Serenity. Perhaps this will help you figure it out. My name is Hematite!" Serenity gasped and pressed a hand to her mouth.

"No," she whispered, thinking back to what was perhaps her earliest memory. "It's not possible."

* * *

_"Mommy!" a very young Princess Serenity cried out breathlessly as she reached her mother's bedroom._

_"What is it, sweetie?" asked Queen Serenity, a hint of concern in her voice._

_"Mommy, Princess Minako says her daddy's birthday is today. Where's my daddy?" Queen Serenity's eyes filled with sadness as she scooped her daughter up into her lap._

_"Serenity, your daddy died just after you were born."_

_"Oh."_

_"He'll always been in your heart, though. He loved you very much." The princess smiled._

_"Good. What was his name, mommy?" A tear trailed down the Queen's cheek._

_"Hematite...his name was Hematite."_

* * *

"NO!" Princess Serenity screamed.

* * *

End Chapter 4.

So? Good? Bad? Please review w/ your comments/constructive criticism!

Bye for now!  
Tess


	6. Chapter 5

Hello! I hope I haven't confused everyone too much so far. Thanks for all the feedback on this story! Enjoy Chapter 5... 

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Kodansha, Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Cloverway, etc.

"Shadows of the Past" by Tess: Chapter 5  
Posted: 7-14-04

* * *

"You're lying!" Serenity hissed at the man through gritted teeth. "You can't be..." her voice trailed off.

"Your father?" laughed Hematite. Serenity squeezed her eyes shut.

"No!" she whispered to herself. 'This can't be happening,' she thought, hot tears welling up in her eyes. 'This can't be true.' "You're lying!" she shouted again, opening her eyes. My father died sixteen years ago! My father wasn't-isn't you!" But she now knew where she had seen the man's eyes and his smile: they were her own. "NO!"

"You know it's true, Serenity." He approached her and fiercely grabbed her chin, forcing her to lift her teary eyes. "Just look at me. Look at my eyes! Now say it, Serenity, call me your father!" The princess was silent. Hematite shook her violently, a wild glint in his eyes. "Say it, Serenity, say it!" he shouted, almost pleadingly. Princess Serenity's eyes filled with hate and anger.

"Never," she vowed, even though she knew what the man said was true. "I will never acknowledge you as my father." Hematite angrily dropped his hand from Serenity's chin.

"Very well, then," he said, roughly pulling her up by the arm. "You'll eventually change your mind. Now, to show you to your quarters."

"My what?" asked Serenity as he pulled her out of the room, a hint of fear rising in her voice.

"Your new home," Hematite replied, swiftly leading her through the twisting halls of the manor. "Dear Serenity, you don't think I sent for Theronious to capture you just so I could tell you I'm still alive, did you?" He laughed. "You can be assured that you have a purpose much greater than that. Now, you'll remember that I told you I'm planning to take over the Moon Kingdom. However, I need a blood heir who will rule with my principles to take after me when I do die. Unfortunately, I'm not exactly young. I'm no longer capable of having children. That's where you come in." Serenity smirked at him as they stopped in front of an elegantly carved dark wooden door.

"What good will I do you?" she asked. "Even if you do succeed, once I inherit the throne, I will rule it as my mother rules it now."

"Do not take me for a fool. You don't think you'd actually be ruling, do you?" He laughed. "I know your mother has instilled her so-called 'morals' in you, making you quite unfit to rule. You'd be more of a sort of figurehead for the people, keeping tradition alive." Serenity smirked at him again.

"And how would you know how I'm ruling the Moon if you're dead?"

"I wouldn't be able to control you if I'm dead, obviously, but your husband would." Serenity stiffened at the word.

"Husband?"

"Don't be stupid, Serenity, yes, your husband. You will be marrying Theronious." Serenity's eyes widened in fear. "He, of course, will actually be ruling the Moon Kingdom when I die."

"Never!" Serenity spat angrily as Hematite opened the door. "I will never marry such a despicable man!" Hematite laughed.

"You know, Serenity, you're just as spirited as your mother was at your age. Too bad all that ever did was get her into trouble, insolent brat-"

"How dare you insult my mother?" Serenity shouted, interrupting him. "You obviously weren't good enough for her!" This comment had a strange effect on Hematite. He froze at first, a strange emotion briefly flashing through his eyes. Then, he fiercely grabbed the front of Serenity's dress and roughly pulled her right up to his face, causing her to cry out in surprise.

"No, perhaps I wasn't, was I?" he growled, his face red with fury. "Don't speak of things of which you don't understand!" He then threw her into the room and slammed the door shut. She landed on the floor in a heap as she heard the unmistakable clicking of a lock.

A thousand different horrible emotions coursed through her body as she threw herself onto the bed in the room, tears beginning to fall freely down her cheeks. She felt fear. What would they do to her if she didn't obey their commands? Would she ever be able to return home? Was Endymion all right? She felt anger. How could they want to take over the Moon? How could fate be so cruel as to snatch her away from the man she loved on the same night that she had discovered that he loved her back? But most of all, she felt pain. Why didn't her mother tell her that her father was still alive? How could someone whom she had built up in her mind to be a wonderful man be so cruel? How could she be the daughter of such a monster? She tightly clutched a pillow as her silent tears became deep sobs that shuddered throughout her body. She couldn't remember having ever cried so fiercely in her life.

"Why?" she cried out tearfully. "WHY?" She wanted nothing more than to still be enjoying the dreamlike euphoria of hours earlier: laughing with her friends, dancing at the ball, and being safely held in Prince Endymion's arms. Instead, she was trapped in a terrible nightmare.

* * *

Prince Endymion groaned as he came to, the back of his head throbbing painfully. 'What happened to me?" he thought. Then suddenly, memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. He remembered kissing Serenity on the balcony. He remembered somehow knowing that she was in danger and rushing to her room. Most of all, he remembered Theronious trying to take her away from him. Endymion's blood boiled with anger. "Serenity!" he yelled hoarsely. He opened his eyes groggily, only to find himself staring into the worried eyes of his mother. "Mother? What's going on?" He wildly looked around, only to see that he was lying in bed in his guest room in the Moon Palace. Endymion made to get out of bed, but Queen Lara gently pushed him back into the pillows.

"You must rest, my son," she said, unable to conceal the sadness and worry in her voice. "It's been a difficult night for you." Prince Endymion shook his head and sat up.

"I'm fine, Mother. Where's Serenity? Is she ok?" He was met with no answer, only his mother's sad stare. "Mother? Mother?" She still didn't respond. "PLEASE TELL ME!" he roared.

"Endymion," said another, familiar voice. "Princess Serenity was taken from us last night." Endymion turned to see his father and Queen Serenity sitting in chairs next to the other side of his bed. King Maginus looked weary and distressed. Queen Serenity had her arms tightly wrapped around herself. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and her face was heavily stained with tears. Endymion's father continued speaking. "Measures are already being taken to locate her..." But Endymion didn't hear a word he said. Taken from us. The phrase seemed to repeat itself over and over again in Endymion's head. She had been taken from them because he hadn't been strong enough to protect her. He glanced at the sad faces around him. All of it was his fault.

"Endymion, I do not blame you for this," Queen Serenity said hoarsely, as if she'd read his mind. Prince Endymion glanced up at her. "On the contrary, I thank you for what you did do. You've shown great loyalty to Serenity..."

"I don't deserve your thanks. I did nothing," Endymion interrupted bitterly. Before Queen Serenity had time to respond, Prince Endymion took a sharp breath. He clutched his bed sheets until his knuckles turned white as a terrible pain shot through his entire body.

"Endymion?" his mother asked frantically, sitting down beside him on the bed. "Endymion, what is it?"

"Serenity," he moaned. "She's in pain." If Endymion hadn't been in such pain himself, he would have heard the gasps of the three adults surrounding him.

"What?" asked King Maginus. "How can you tell?"

"I can feel her...she's...she's crying. The same happened last night...that's how I knew to go to her room. I felt her." Suddenly, the wave of pain that had hit Endymion disappeared. He fell back onto the pillows, exhausted. Sleep claimed his body before he had any chance to fight it. Queen Lara gently kissed his forehead before getting up from the bed and making her way to Queen Serenity and Maginus.

"He loves her," she said simply.

"And she him," added King Maginus. Queen Lara placed a gentle hand on Queen Serenity's shoulder.

"Perhaps, Serenity," she said. "That is a bright spot in a dismal day." Queen Serenity gave no answer. Lara bent down and hugged her friend tightly. She trembled violently in her arms. "It's ok to cry. Cry, Serenity. Cry." Queen Serenity buried her face in her friend's shoulder and cried.

"I miss her," she sobbed. "I want to know why he took her. I want to know if she's ok." Queen Lara gently stroked her hair.

"Shhh, it's ok. We all miss her. Don't worry, though. We'll find her. Together, we'll find her."

* * *

End Chapter 5

Hope you liked it...sorry it's kinda short. At least it's not a cliffhanger, though! I'll try to get Chapter 6 out soon!  
I love feedback :) !

Tess


	7. Chapter 6

Hi, and welcome to Chapter 6! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Kodansha, Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Cloverway, etc.

"Shadows of the Past" by Tess: Chapter 6  
Posted: 7-20-04

* * *

_Princess Serenity cooed at her parents from her spot in her crib. Her blue eyes sparkling with delight, she playfully wiggled her hands and kicked her feet. "Oh Hematite," Queen Serenity breathed, looking down at their baby daughter. "She's beautiful." The King of the Moon smiled and pulled his wife close to him._

_"She's just as beautiful as you are," he whispered into her ear. "Just as beautiful as the love of my life is." Queen Serenity giggled as her husband leaned closer to her and sealed the gap between them with a loving kiss._

* * *

Inside of the manor, Hematite's head shot up from his desk. The dream had felt so real, as if he were living it all over again. He lifted a finger to his cheek and found it wet. Had he been crying? In a kind of daze, he walked out of his study and headed towards the room where he was keeping Serenity. Entering silently, he found her asleep on the bed, tightly clutching a pillow. Her face was contorted into a frightened expression, as if she were having a terrible nightmare. Without realizing what he was doing, Hematite lifted a hand and gently brushed some of her tears away.

"Serenity," he sighed sadly. "You look so much like your mother."

'You know, you did this to her,' a voice inside of his head taunted him. 'It's your fault she's in such pain!" Suddenly, Hematite looked at the hand that was caressing Serenity and his eyes filled with disgust. He snatched it away and left the room almost as quickly as he had come.

"Weakness," he hissed to himself as he stormed through the dark hallways and back into his study. "I must not show any weakness!" He poured himself some whiskey and took a deep swig from the glass. "I can't give up now. Not after I've waited for so long." Images of a beautiful young woman with violet eyes swarmed through his head as he finished his whiskey in one gulp.

'Revenge,' he thought savagely, breathing hard and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He glanced at the glass in his other hand, then angrily threw it against the wall, watching it shatter into a thousand pieces. "Revenge!" he snarled aloud as he reached for another glass.

* * *

Later that night, Prince Endymion silently entered Princess Serenity's room, his head throbbing dully. He shut the door behind him, and inhaled the room's scent. It smelled of sweet vanilla, just like Serenity. Endymion gingerly sat down on Serenity's bed and closed his eyes as memories of the previous night came flooding back to him.

* * *

_"I love you, my princess. May I please kiss you?"_

_"Endy...this has been the most marvelous night of my life."_

_"Basic rules of warrior training, Endymion. Never turn your back on your enemy until you're completely sure he's fallen."_

* * *

A tear slid down Endymion's cheek as images of Serenity's terrified face swarmed through his head. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried. He didn't know how, but he could feel that she was in pain. And it was all his fault. Terror filled him as he remembered the way Theronious had been staring at her at the ball. What was he doing to her? Another tear slipped down his cheek. If only he had gone to speak to Queen Serenity about him. Everything was his fault.

"I'm going to rescue you, Serenity," he vowed. "And I'm going to do it alone." He glanced outside into the darkness. He would have to leave early in the morning. "Hang on, Sere," he said determinedly, getting up from the bed. "I'll find my way to you. I promise!"

* * *

Princess Serenity woke with a start. She had cried herself to sleep, and just now, she was sure that she had heard Prince Endymion's voice. "Endy?" she asked breathlessly. She was met with no response. "No...that's impossible. It was just my imagination." She closed her eyes and remembered the feel of his soft lips upon hers. She gingerly placed a finger to her mouth and sighed. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the clicking of the lock. She looked towards the door and gasped fearfully when the tall form of Theronious entered the room and closed the door behind him. 

"Evening, Princess," he said lowly. Serenity got up from the bed and held her head high. She was determined to not show the man how afraid she truly was. Her eyes narrowed as he approached her.

"What do you want?" she asked, moving away from him.

"Now, now, Serenity, is that the proper way to greet the man you're going to marry?"

"I'd rather die than marry you!" Theronious laughed and continued moving closer to her.

"Mind your tongue, Princess. If that's what you wish, we could always arrange for it." Serenity's eyes widened in terror as her back ran into the wall. Theronious stood in front of her, a smug expression on his face. "There's no escape." Suddenly, Serenity remembered what she'd overheard earlier.

"You have orders not to touch me!"

"What daddy doesn't know isn't going to hurt him," Theronious replied, a hungry look in his eyes. Serenity cried out as he swiftly grabbed her waist. "Don't worry dear," he hissed, his face inches from hers. "You'll soon learn to love me."

"Never!" Serenity shouted, kicking him in the groin right before his lips would have touched hers. "I will never love you!" Theronious let go of Serenity and fell to the floor, doubled over in pain and gasping for breath. Serenity rushed to the door and out of the room. Her heart pounding wildly, she ran through the halls until she found a door that led outside and wrenched it open. She gasped sharply as a blast of frigid air hit her, but she continued running through the snow towards the surrounding forest.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, when she was deep into the forest, Serenity stopped to catch her breath. She sat down on a large rock, panting and shivering violently. Even though she was still wearing the cloak that Theronious had put on her the night before, her clothes didn't sufficiently protect her against the icy wind. Rubbing her palms together, she glanced towards the way she had come. She smiled weakly as she realized that she could no longer see the manor. It would be a long and difficult journey home, but all that mattered to her was that she was no longer trapped inside that horrible prison. She was free.

* * *

End Chapter 6

Well, how was it? I know it's kind of short, but I need to start the next chapter with a specific scene, so I thought this was a good place

to end. Please let me know what you think.

-Tess


	8. Chapter 7

:Grins sheepishly:. It's here...lol...after like half a year of not updating, I've finally written SOTP 7. This chapter hopefully will clear some things up, but don't you worry...it'll give you more to be wondering about. Lol. Enjoy, and don't forget to send me your feedback!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Kodansha, Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Cloverway, etc.

"Shadows of the Past" by Tess: Chapter 7  
Posted: 1-25-05

* * *

_King Hematite reached for his wife's hand and leaned closer to her. "Great turn-out," he observed. "Don't you think?" The two were sitting in their thrones against the wall of the ballroom. Queen Serenity surveyed the room and nodded, smiling. Hundreds of people from all over the kingdom had come out for the celebration of little Princess Serenity's birth. She looked down at her tiny daughter, only two months old, asleep in her bassinet that had been placed between the two thrones._

_"She's so precious," Queen Serenity breathed, brushing a golden ringlet from the princess's face._

_"Of course she is," Hematite murmured, kissing Serenity's hand gently, and rubbing his daughter's face with his other hand. He looked up at Serenity. "Thank you," he whispered. "She's the greatest gift." Serenity blushed._

_"No love, thank you," she replied. The couple's intimate moment was soon broken by a wail from Princess Serenity. Hematite looked down at his daughter and picked her up, his features marked with concern._

_"Little Serenity, what's wrong?" he asked, gently nestling her in his arms while the queen looked on. The child only wailed louder._

_"She's cranky," concluded her mother, glancing around. "It's far past her bedtime. It may be best to take her to the nursery." Hematite chuckled._

_"And have her miss her own party?" he said. "Now that's not very fair, is it?" He gently stroked the baby's face and tried to hush her. He brought her face up to his. "No, it's not very fair at all," he muttered, frowning. Queen Serenity rolled her eyes lovingly as her husband lifted Princess Serenity up into the air, making whooshing noises and faces in an attempt to get her crying to subside. It worked. Soon, the baby princess was cooing and gurgling with delight as she flew through the air._

_"Ah, the joys of parenting," came a deep voice from in front of them. Queen Serenity looked up to see none other than King Maginus, Queen Lara, and their three-year-old son, Prince Endymion. She jumped from her throne and threw her arms around Queen Lara's neck._

_"Lara!" she exclaimed in delight. "You made it!" The Earth Queen chuckled._

_"Of course we did!" she responded._

_"We couldn't miss the celebration of the birth of your first child, Serenity!" added Maginus. He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "Knowing you two, she's the first child of many, I'm sure." A deep blush crept over Queen Serenity's cheeks as Maginus winked at her and laughed. Queen Serenity looked at her husband. He was in his own little world with his daughter, rocking her and making baby noises and faces at her. Serenity cleared her throat as Maginus and Lara laughed. King Hematite looked up, and surprise marked his features as he saw the small group in front of him. "Sorry to interrupt your private time over there, Hematite," joked Maginus. Hematite laughed good-naturedly, rose from his throne, and walked to them, the baby still in his arms. Queen Lara immediately rushed to look at her._

_"Oh!" she breathed, watching the tiny person nestled in Hematite's arms playfully wiggle her small fingers and kick her feet. "She's beautiful! May I hold her?" Hematite nodded and handed Princess Serenity to Lara, who looked at her with an expression of delight and amazement. "She looks just like her mother!" Maginus moved closer to his wife and examined the child._

"Except for her eyes," he remarked. "And her smile. They are her father's." Hematite moved towards his wife and put his arm around her waist, gently cradling her a gainst him. His gaze moved downwards, to the shy little prince hiding behind his mother's skirts. A smile crossed his face as he knelt down at eye level with Prince Endymion.

"Hello, Endymion," he greeted. The small boy peeked out from behind his mother and grinned at Hematite. "You've grown so much since we last saw you! Do you want to meet someone?" Endymion nodded, saying nothing. Hematite motioned to Lara, who was still holding Princess Serenity, to kneel down. "Look Endymion. This here's my baby, Serenity." Endymion peered over his mother's shoulder at Serenity. The little princess yawned as Endymion examined her.

_"She's tiny," Endymion whispered. Hematite laughed and nodded._

"Yes, that's right," he said. "But you're a big boy, right?" Endymion nodded.

_"I'm three!" he exclaimed proudly._

"Well, Endymion, then I need you to do a special favor for me. It's a prince's job to take care of princesses, you know that?" The boy nodded gravely. "Well, since you're such a big boy, I want you to protect Princess Serenity from any bad things that might happen to her. You always have to be nice to her and help her out, ok?" Endymion nodded again. "Do you promise?"

_"I promise!" Hematite chuckled as he stood. Turning to Maginus, he said,_

"He'll make a fine man one day, my friend. I am sure of it."

_

* * *

_

_Later that night, Serenity and Maginus made their way to the wine table to get drinks for Hematite and Lara, who had stayed by the thrones with the children, who were both fast asleep. "She'll make a beautiful woman one day, Serenity," he remarked. Serenity smiled in gratitude, but said nothing. Something very strange was going on. Her heart caught in her throat and her stomach back flipped. She suddenly had a terrible feeling that something awful was going to happen. The crowd of people in the ballroom seemed overwhelming and Serenity suddenly clutched Maginus's arm._

"Maginus!" she gasped. "I need to get out of here"

"Serenity? Are you ok"

"No, no I'm not. I need to get out." Maginus quickly led her through the heavy doors to the outside hallway. Serenity braced herself against the wall as her world began to spin.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Maginus asked frantically. She opened her mouth to answer him but found that she couldn't. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and she fell forward. Luckily, Maginus's arms were there to catch her before she would have hit her head on the marble floor. "Serenity!" he pleaded, slapping her face. She gave no response. His pulse racing, he picked her up and headed for the nearest room. They'd been walked for a short while when Serenity's eyes fluttered open and looked up into the concerned brown eyes of her friend.

"Maginus, I," she began. "I can't..." Her voice trailed off.

"Shh," he interrupted, gently running a hand over her face. "You'll be ok. You trust me, right?" Serenity smiled.

"Of course." Neither one of them noticed the quiet figure in the shadows behind them.  
Maginus reached Serenity's bedroom and lay her down on the bed. His pulse racing, he thrust a hand through his hair. What was wrong with her?

'Think, Maginus, think,' he told himself. It occurred to him to check and see if she had a fever. His father had been a doctor, and had always told him that one could get a more accurate temperature reading from the back than from the forehead. Serenity moaned as Maginus gently rolled her over onto her back. He reached for the zipper of her dress and pulled it about a third of the way down, making care that he didn't see more than was appropriate. He ran his hand over her back and drew a sharp breath. She was burning up!  
Suddenly, he was interrupted by a furious voice.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" King Hematite emerged from the shadows near the bedroom's doorway, rage written all over his face. Maginus gasped and immediately jumped away from Serenity.

"Hematite, this isn't what it looks like!" Maginus exclaimed. Hematite laughed sardonically.

"It isn't what it looks like? I've been watching the two of you since the hallway, and it's exactly what it looks like," Hematite spat. Maginus began to approach his friend. "Stay away from me."

"Hematite, you know we wouldn't do that to you! I'm your best friend!" Hematite's eyes narrowed.

"Friend...I can't believe I ever called you my friend." A wave of unfamiliar emotion contorted his features. Unable to control himself, he struck Maginus hard across the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Holding a hand to his face, he stared at Hematite in shock. "FRIEND! Never again will I call you my friend!" Hematite struck him again, leaving him unconscious. Serenity was now aware of what was happening. She struggled to zip her dress and rush to her husband.

"Hematite, what's gotten into you?" He turned to look at her.

"You," he hissed. "You...don't even speak to me. You've betrayed me in the worst way"

"Betrayed? I've done nothing!" Serenity's voice softened and she placed a hand on her husband's arm. "Love, I would never do such a thing...I could never be with anyone but you" Hematite angrily pushed her arm away.

"Serenity, I saw you!" he screamed. "I saw you!" His voice cracked. "I saw you cheat on me with him!" Tears filled Serenity's eyes.

"Why won't you trust me? I love you"

"A lie I've led myself to believe for the past few years," Hematite replied. Serenity felt as if she'd been slapped.

"How can you say that? Our love is...beautiful...a love like ours"

"A love like ours was forbidden from the start," Hematite interrupted bitterly. "I understand, Serenity. You just thought you'd marry me and have your fun with Maginus later." He got closer to her. "But now, I've had my fun with you. Goodbye, Serenity. I'm leaving this place...leaving you, leaving him. Leaving this whole life!" Tears flowed freely down Serenity's cheeks as she threw her arms around her husband's neck.

"But I love you!" she sobbed. He pushed her away, his own eyes filling with tears.

"And I, disgracefully, will always love you." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I hope he can make you happy, Serenity!" He started towards the door and through the hallways of the palace, Serenity following him all the while.

"Hematite!" she sobbed as she followed him outside the palace. "But don't you remember all the times we've had? All the love we've shared? You're the only person I've ever loved!" He continued, stone-faced, into the royal stables and hoisted himself up onto a gray horse. She grabbed his wrist. "Don't go! Please don't leave me!" He looked at her tear-stained face. He heard her desperate sobs. A tear slipped down his own cheek.

"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you, Serenity," he choked out.

"But you were! You are!" He glared at her and angrily shook off her wrist. He raised the reins and prepared to leave. "But what about our daughter?" Hematite's eyes narrowed.

"She'll know the truth about her mother someday," he vowed. "I'll come back for her. That's a promise. Goodbye, Serenity." He then sped off into the night, leaving Queen Serenity crumpled down in the hay, sobbing in anguish.

"But I love you!" she screamed, gasping for breath. "I love you! I love you!"

* * *

Queen Serenity shot up in bed, hot tears pouring down her face. "No!" she gasped, clutching her bed sheets. "Not him! Not now!" But she now knew who was behind her daughter's disappearance. Hematite had kept his promise. She drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face in the sheets. "But I love you," she whispered. "I love you! I love you!" Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Serenity said hoarsely. It was Lara and Maginus.

"Serenity, Endymion has," Lara began breathlessly, but then she got a good look at her friend's face. "Serenity, are you ok?" Serenity shook her head shakily.

"No. I had a dream...it's him. He's behind all this...I know it. I dreamt about...about the night he left." Lara gasped and Maginus drew a sharp breath.

"Hematite?" he asked, visibly shaken. His own memories from that horrible evening were flowing through his mind. Serenity nodded.

"What were you saying about Endymion?" Serenity asked Lara absently.

"Well, it's just," Lara began. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Lara nodded.

"We believe he's gone to rescue Serenity. He holds himself at fault for...what happened, I know it. That's why he told no one of his departure. He didn't want to burden us."

"But it could be dangerous!" Serenity protested, her voice rising. "There's no telling what could happen to him...Maginus' son...oh God it hurts...I can't think of him that way...I still love him too much. But, I know what I must do." Serenity set her mouth in a firm line and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I will go. I will go and find Serenity and Endymion."

"We'll go with you," offered Maginus, putting a gentle hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"I'm afraid I must forbid it," Serenity replied. "This is something I must do alone."

"Serenity!" Maginus protested. "No! It's far too risky...we need to be there with you!" But Maginus could see in Serenity's eyes that her mind was made up." "But how will you know how to get to them?"

"You know how," she replied firmly. "The same way that Endymion will know how to get to Serenity." Both Maginus and Lara could see in Serenity's eyes that she could not be convinced to stay. They exchanged and glance and nodded at each other.

"We'll leave you then, Serenity, to prepare yourself," Lara said. She leaned over and gave her friend a warm hug. "Be strong, Serenity. I know you can do it."

* * *

Queen Serenity sank onto her bed, breathing heavily. She had dressed herself, and now had one more thing to do before embarking on her journey. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let her mind wander to memories that she had tried to shut out years ago. She knew that if she concentrated hard enough, she would accomplish her goal. Suddenly, she began to feel fear, then anger, and then pain. However, none of these emotions belonged to her. She had succeeded.

* * *

Far away from Queen Serenity, an excruciating pain shot through Hematite's head. He fell to the ground, clutching his head in agony. Then, as quickly as it had come, the pain left him. He stood up shakily. "No," he whispered, sinking back into his chair "It's not possible. She couldn't have..."

* * *

End Chapter 7

Wheee! That was fun! No, I didn't accidentally delete anything at the very end. She could't have what? Dun dun dun...lol wow I'm a touch delirious today. Anyway, Chapter 8 will be out...erm...sometime...lol. Hope you enjoyed 7, and I hope you let me know your thoughts! I'm out!

Tess


	9. Chapter 8

Hi! So, the other day my friend gave me this blank notebook, and somehow some of the parts of this story that I've had in my head for a really long time really easily spilled out onto the paper. So, I thank her for the fact that I'm updating and fairly pleased w/ it...hehe :) Anyway, this chapter's a bit violent, so that's just a warning. Thanks to everyone for the feedback I've gotten so far. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Kodansha, Naoko Takeuchi,  
Toei, Cloverway, etc.

"Shadows of the Past" by Tess: Chapter 8  
Posted: 4/24/05

* * *

Princess Serenity trudged through the snow in the forest, her body numb from the cold. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself and looked out in front of her. She didn't even know if she was going the right way. The urge to just collapse into the snow overwhelmed her. Her body was so weak. She hadn't eaten anything since the night of the ball, and the emotional effects of the ordeal she had been through were beginning to take their toll. Tears threatened to spring up behind her eyes, but she swallowed them back.  
'I can't give up now,' she told herself.

Suddenly, she was struck by a fit of coughs. Coughing violently, she fell to her knees. A wave of nausea overtook her, and she broke into a cold sweat. Suddenly, she felt two rough hands enclose themselves around her wrists. Still coughing, she gasped fearfully as she looked up, her vision swimming in front of her, at Theronious' furious face.

"Hello, Princess," he hissed. Then, everything went black.

* * *

"Serenity!" Prince Endymion screamed, leading a brown and white horse down a narrow path. Suddenly, an excruciating pain ripped through his body. Doubling over, Endymion moaned. Then, as quickly as it had come, the pain was gone. Endymion's heart beat furiously. What was causing her so much pain? Endymion closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Somehow, he knew that if he concentrated, he would be able to find out where Serenity was. After a few minutes, his eyes shot open. Cracking the reins, Endymion continued straight down the path, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

* * *

Serenity woke with a jolt as she felt her body slamming against a hard wooden floor. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was back in Hematite's study, Theronious standing above her, his face filled with fury. Roughly, he grabbed her wrist and jerked her upwards. "What exactly were you thinking, Princess?" he snarled. Serenity tried not to cower underneath his height.

"I was trying to get away from you!" she shouted. "Let go of me!" Theronious laughed.

"Not a chance, Princess. You know, this sort of behavior will never do when we're married."

"We're not going to be married!" Serenity wrenched her wrist from his grasp and glared at him. "You're despicable!"

"Why you little..." Theronious began. Serenity cried out in pain as he struck her across the face. "I think it's time to teach you a little lesson." Tears sprang to Serenity's eyes as he struck her again, knocking her to the ground. The impact of Theronious' strength blurred her vision and sent waves of nausea coursing through her stomach. Serenity braced herself as she saw Theronious lift his foot to kick her. Before he had the chance, Hematite's voice came from the doorway.

"Theronious!" he said furiously, taking the man by surprise. Theronious whirled around. Serenity tried to lift her head as best she could. "What do you think you are doing?" Serenity furrowed her brow. Why would Hematite be angry? He was just as evil as Theronious was!

"Forgive me, your highness," Theronious said, his voice smooth and velvety. "Your daughter needed punishing, and I did not want to disturb you, so I took the matter into my own hands." Hematite's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Theronious, you seem to forget that I am the one in charge here. She is not yet your responsibility. We'll discuss this further later. Now, leave us."

"Yes, sire," Theronious replied lowly. Hematite failed to notice the resentful glare filling Theronious' features as he exited the room. After closing the door, Hematite approached Serenity, who was sprawled out on the floor, barely conscious. Without thinking, Hematite gently picked Serenity up. She groaned as he lay her on the chaise lounge near the fire. A strange emotion gripped his heart as he studied her pallid face. The bottom of her dress was soaked from the snow, and her breathing was shallow and unsteady. Anger filled him as he noticed the fresh red mark on her cheek and the crimson blood staining the corner of her lip. Hematite got up and left the room, returning about fifteen minutes later with a tarnished goblet and bowl, a jug of water, a plate of bread and cheese, and a heavy blanket and rag tucked under his shoulder. Kneeling down next to Serenity, he poured some water into the bowl, wet the rag, and gently began to wipe the blood from Serenity's cheek.

'What's gotten into you?' a voice inside of his head hissed. Hematite's eyes widened.

"She's hurt," he whispered.

'So? Doesn't she deserve the revenge for all the pain you've been through? So what if she's hurt?' Hematite's eyes narrowed, and he began to pull the rag away, but a sigh from Serenity stopped him.

"So she's my daughter!" he hissed lowly. A strange feeling of triumph filled him as he finished cleansing the wound. Hematite watched Serenity until her breathing steadied, a sign that she had fallen asleep. Leaving the tray, jug, and goblet on the table, Hematite silently exited the room, deep in thought.

"Sire?" Theronious' voice echoed down the hallway as Hematite closed the door to his study. Hematite's eyes hardened angrily as Theronious reached him.

"I'm not pleased with you, Theronious," he growled. Theronious gave a slight bow.

"Forgive me for angering you. However, I would like to inform you that your daughter tried to escape from our custody, which would have thrown off our entire plan. Punishment was in order."

"It was not your decision to make."

"My mistake, sire. However, I'm slightly concerned that you are letting sentimental feelings interfere with our mission." Hematite's head shot up.

"Sentimental feelings?" he echoed angrily. Theronious nodded.

"You seem to be letting your guard down around the Princess because she reminds of your wife!" For a moment, Hematite's cold demeanor disappeared and he was left defenseless, like a child. "Remember what she did to you! Remember how much you loved her, and then how she betrayed you!" Painful memories swirled through Hematite's mind. "We have been planning revenge for so long now, sire. It would be weak to not pursue that now."

"Weak?" Hematite whispered. Images of his wife and best friend overpowered his mind. His eyes narrowed as the feelings of rejection again hit him full-force. He smiled cruelly, any hint of kindness gone from his expression. "No, I must not be weak! Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Theronious." Nodding curtly, Hematite turned and continued down the hallway, his expression frozen in fury. As Hematite's footsteps echoed down the hall, Theronious leaned against the stone wall and laughed.

"You're so naive, your highness," he sneered, sarcastically emphasizing the title. "It's almost too easy for me to toy with your mind."

* * *

Prince Endymion slowed his horse to a trot as he came up on an immense stone manor. The way his heart was beating wildly in his ears told him that Serenity was near. Stealthily leading the mare around the manor, Endymion searched for a possible way to infiltrate the building. Suddenly, Endymion spotted something brown peeking out of the pure white snow. Shivering in the icy wind, Endymion brought the horse to a halt and jumped off. He brushed some snow away to reveal a set of worn brown basement doors chained shut with a heavy metal padlock. Taking a deep breath, Endymion drew his sword and began pounding away at the padlock, hoping against hope that he was somehow getting closer to rescuing Princess Serenity.

* * *

End Chapter 8 

I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for everyone who's given me feedback so far. Please keep letting me know what you think!

Tess


	10. Chapter 9

Hello! I can't believe I haven't updated this in over a year...umm...sorry? I hope this chapter is entertaining enough to make up for my lack of updates. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Kodansha, Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Cloverway, etc.

"Shadows of the Past" by Tess: Chapter 9

Posted: 7/6/06

Serenity could feel a presence kneeling over her. She struggled to open her eyes, but it was to no avail. She released a tired sigh as a warm hand lovingly caressed her forehead. "Serenity," a deep voice whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, help me." It was then that she recognized the presence leaning over her. It was that of a parent; a parent who wanted more than anything to give his love unconditionally, but was being held back. "Please, Serenity. Help me show you that I'm sorry."

It was then that Serenity's eyes shot open. Groggily, she realized there was no one kneeling over her. "A dream…" she whispered. And yet…not. Sitting up, her hand absently came up to stroke her throbbing cheek as she examined her surroundings. She shuddered as she remembered Theronious' brutal words and actions. Gasping, she realized that a plate of fresh bread and a jug and goblet of water had been set out for her. She ate slowly, attempting to piece together the day's previous events that swam lazily through her groggy mind. Suddenly, a loud, pounding noise began to sound from the far side of the room. Serenity froze, not knowing how to react. Particles of dust and dirt wildly fell from the ceiling in a corner. Instinctively, Serenity screamed and covered her head with her arms as a final, deafening crash filled the room.

"Serenity!" Prince Endymion cried out, sliding his sword into its sheath and rushing towards her. Serenity's head had shot up the moment she had heard Endymion's voice, and she launched herself against his chest. His arms immediately came around her, tenderly cradling her. "Oh God, Serenity," he said hoarsely. "I thought…I didn't know…" he trailed off and deposited a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. He gently pulled away and rubbed a hand over her face. His eyes narrowed as he approached the purplish bruise that marred her left cheek. "Bastard," he spat. "I'll kill him. I swear it to you, Serenity, I'll kill him. What else has he done to you?"

"It's nothing," Serenity whispered, not wanting to relive the memories. "It's nothing. You're here and that's all that matters to me." Endymion sighed, but before he could respond, Serenity's eyes widened in fear and she pushed Endymion away from her, where he just narrowly missed the sword that Theronious had aimed at his back. Endymion recovered quickly, drawing his own sword and swinging it against Theronious'.

"Back for more, Endymion?" Theronious snarled. Endymion responded with a brutal swing at Theronious' neck, which he blocked effectively. Serenity watched in fear, her eyes darting from Endymion to Theronious as the two men battled with each other.

"Stop it!" she shouted, but neither listened. She rushed towards them and tried to pull Theronious away.

"Serenity, no!" Endymion cautioned, pulling back his sword. But it was too late. In an instant, Theronious' arm had snaked its way around Serenity. He held her tightly in front him, the tip of his sword at her throat.

"Why thank you, Princess," Theronious drawled. "That certainly simplified my job."

"Release her," Endymion growled. Theronious responded by pressing the sword more tightly against Serenity's neck. She gasped in pain as a trickle of blood dripped down towards her collarbone. Endymion instinctively stepped forward in rage, but a cry from Serenity stopped him.

"Now now, Prince, ask nicely," Theronious hissed. "We're going to have to do this on my terms if you want your precious princess back in one piece."

"Fine. Will you release Princess Serenity, please?" Endymion asked through gritted teeth, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Much better. Now, drop your sword."

"Endy, I'm so sorry," Serenity whispered. He gave her a weak smile and dropped his sword. He turned his gaze back to Theronious.

"Kick it," Theronious commanded, Serenity trembling under his hold. Endymion hesitated for a moment. "Don't you understand, boy? If you don't obey me, I'm going to kill her. Now kick it!" Endymion obeyed, wincing as the sword spun across the room. Suddenly, a voice came from the doorway.

"Prince Endymion—this is quite the surprise indeed," Hematite murmured as he walked into the room, his hands folded across his chest. Serenity gasped as she got a good look at his face. Gone from it was any ounce of the kindness he had shown her hours before. Instead, his features were set into a determined scowl, sparks of hatred and anger shooting from his eyes. "Do not release her, Theronious," Hematite commanded as he approached Endymion.

"Who are you?" Endymion snarled. "Why have you done this?" Hematite stopped walking and stood eye-to-eye with the Prince. For a minute, images of a shy little three-year-old flashed through his mind, but he quickly pushed them away.

"I see you've inherited your father's temper." Endymion furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to say something, but Hematite caught him off guard and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall to the ground. Hematite smiled coldly. "And his general idiocy as well." Endymion gasped for breath. "Congratulations for carrying on the Terran tradition," he jeered, kicking him brutally.

"No!" Serenity cried out. "Please, stop!" Hematite glanced up.

"I'm sorry, Serenity," he said. "But I've waited far too long to take my revenge. It has to be this way." Hematite turned back to Endymion and continued his assault. Endymion cried out as Hematite struck him, weakened more and more by each blow. He tried to retaliate, but Hematite was too strong, too determined, too focused. Tears coursed down Serenity's cheeks.

"Please!" she sobbed. "Stop! I know there's still good in you! Please!" Theronious tightened his grip, but it didn't faze her. "Please! I'll do anything!" Serenity swallowed. "Please! Father!" Hematite froze. Slowly, he turned his head towards Serenity. Their eyes locked, and she gave him a weak smile.

"_It's time for the lie you've been living to come undone_!"

"_I will never acknowledge you as my father_!"

"_She's just as beautiful as you are. Just as beautiful as the love of my life is_."

"_She'll know the truth about her mother someday_."

Images and phrases ran wildly through Hematite's mind. Groaning, he pressed his hands against his head and tightly shut his eyes, trying to block everything out. Everything was spinning out of control. And then, he heard the one voice that could send him spiraling over the edge into insanity.

"Well it's certainly just lovely to see you again, dear husband."

End Chapter 9

Hope you enjoyed it! I heart feedback!  
And hopefully, Chapter 10 will be out sometime this year...


End file.
